Meeting Malec
by calirose7
Summary: Alec meets Magnus for the first time and it's not at no party. Alec gets lost and its obvious who finds him. Malec! BoyxBoy Don't like Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! this my first ever story on this site, so I really hope you read and enjoy my story! Thanks!

Alec's pov

I was walking down the cold dark trail, on the side of the highway. I pulled my coat tighter around me. It was winter and there was ice cycles hanging from tree branches and frost on the ground. It was even colder at night. I checked my watch. It was already 11:00. I left the trail not paying attention and ended up lost. I look around but it was pitch black. I could not see a thing. But I could hear. I heard the snap of a branch behind me. I knew better then to ask who's there. Simon had said that in all horror movies the one who asks 'who's there' always dies. Instead I run, which was stupid because I could not see a thing and could easily bump into a tree or something. And sure enough I did.

I fell back onto my butt. I try to stand up but was to dizzy so I fall back down. I could only hope whatever I heard back there, lost interest. But then I heard the snapping noise again. It was getting closer. I gulp. I couldn't stand up, and I was to terrified to move in inch, to reach for a weapon. Not like I could fight it off laying down anyway. Then I saw a movement and someone was touching my arm. I sigh with relief. At least now I know it was human. ''Are you okay?" Asked a male's voice. The voice was smooth and calm. Even though we were in the middle of nowhere, in the dark, not able to see. "I..." I start to say but stop as this stranger lifts me off the ground and into his strong arms. I was about to yell put me down, but then what? Going with this stranger seems better then laying in the middle of no where. I lay my head on the strangers chest. He walked with me in his arms in silence until i broke it by asking "What's your name?"

"Magnus." Said the stranger. "Magnus Bane."

I heard of him before. He was the high warlock of Brooklyn. "I'm Alec Lightwood." I said. I couldn't see but I could feel a small smile creep onto Magnus's lips as he chuckled. "Is that short for something?" I start to nod but realize he won't be able to see it so instead I say "Alexander."

"Beautiful." Whispered Magnus. So quiet I thought I might have imagined it. I was glad it was dark as a light blush spread across my cheek. Magnus stopped suddenly and said cursed quietly. "What's wrong?" I asked. Magnus laughed "I was thinking and I realized I could have just made a portal back to my house." So Magnus created a portal and carried me through it.

We were in someone's living room. His living room no doubt. He sets me down on his bright pink couch. I look up at him and for the first time saw what he looked like. Nice tanned skin and long black hair that went to his shoulders, and his beautiful Gold cat eyes. Stop! I scolded myself. I shouldn't be thinking this way about a guy I just met. I put his hand on my forehead and I could feel myself starting to blush. Magnus noticed and smirked. Not that cocky smirk Jace always wore. But a sweet teasing smirk. Does that even make any sense? "I'm just healing you. You've bumped your head pretty hard on that tree." I stare at him in confusion. "How did you know I did that?" Magnus smiles. "I'm a warlock darling. I can see better then others, maybe even as well as a vampire. Maybe." I blush when he said darling. He probably said that to everyone but it didn't take much to make my blush. Magnus seemed to notice that too. "You blush easily don't you." He said making me blush even more. "Do you want anything to drink? To warm you up?" Asked Magnus. I nodded. "Coffee. Black." A very hot cup just appear in my hands with coffee in it. It made me flinch almost spilling the nearly full cup. But I didn't luckily. Magnus sipped at whatever he had to drink and I drank all mine in one shot. I was use to the hotness from having it everyday and having to rush. I was done way before Magnus even made it to the half way point in his cup. I looked at me with one eye-brow raised. I shrug my shoulders. The warlock snapped his cup away and sighed. "You can stay the night here if you want. It's dark outside and it doesn't look like your prepared to fight any demons if any attacked. I nodded slowly. I should stay here the night, but where will I sleep? Couch? Or... No. Probably the couch. "I don't have a change of clothes." I said. Magnus snapped his fingures and a pair of pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt appeared. "Now you do."

I ask where the bathroom was and Magnus leads me down the hall past to bedroom doors. Maybe I will sleep in the spare room. Assuming it was a spare room. We arrive at our destination and Magnus leaves me so I could change. I close the door and lock it. After I changed I looked at Myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and there was bags under my eyes. I was defiantly not attractive right now. I leave to go back to the living room when something white zipped passed me in the halls.

When I walk into the living room I see a small cat laying on Magnus's lap; with Magnus stroking its fur. He looked up when I came in. He smiled showing all his perfect teeth. "Alec there's someone I would like you to meet. This is Chairman Meow." I smile at the small ball of fur on his lap. The cat opens his eyes and looks up at me. It jumped up and sat on my shoulder, like a parrot, and started licking my cheek. Which I thought was really weird. Magnus laughs "Looks like he likes you." I smile but pull the cat off of me. "My mom is allergic to cat's." I explained. Magnus nods and checked the time "My it's already 1:30 am. We really should go to bed now." I look at him. Waiting. He see's my look and smile's. The couch is for Chairman Meow and he don't like to share. The spare room is...full. That leaves you with me." Magnus said winking at me and walks ahead of my down the hall. After a moment I follow.

Magnus opens the door to the bedroom and gestures me inside. Magnus comes in behind me. I gets into bed, waiting for me to do the same. I shyly slid under the covers. Magnus claps and the light goes out, he snaps his fingures and a small light appears. A lamp. I shiver and slid deeper into the blankets. Magnus smiled softly. "Are you cold?" He doesn't wait for my answer, just pulls my closer to him. Now I was pressed against his body, his arms around me. "What are you doing?" I whisper silently enjoying this. ''Keeping you warm." He said and then whispered "Keeping _us _warm.

A/N: What did you think? Please review and tell me what you thought. Go easy on me, it was my first story ever on this site. If you want me to continue please tell. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus's pov

The bright sun light shining through the window woke me up. I looked down and saw Alec curled up against my stomach. He is so cute, I thought, when he's asleep. His face is relaxed more, and his mouth slightly parted. I take me hand and gently push aside the bangs that covered his closed eyes. His eyes flutter open and his cheeks turn a light pink. "Did I snore?" He asked. I shake my head and laugh "No. You didn't snore." He looks at me confused for a moment, but the look quickly goes away. I get up out of bed and said "Come on, let's go get breakfast." Alec climbs out of bed and follows me to the kitchen. Of course Chairman Meow was there waiting to be fed. I find and open a can of cat food into his bowl. Chairman Meow eats it all before Alec even made it in the kitchen. When Alec does walk into the kitchen Chairman ran right over to him and started meowing. Alec looked up at me and asked "Are you going to feed him?" I shook my head "I just did, before you walked in." Alec puts his hands on his hips "Cat's don't eat that fast."  
"I didn't think so either until this mourning." Alec sighs and sits at the kitchen table. "Do you like bacon and eggs?" I asked him. "Yes." He answered. I picked up the bacon off the counter and put it in the Microwave. "Microwave?" Asked Alec. I nod "It taste better, you'll see." He nods. While I wait for that I get out a frying pan and turn on the stove. I get the eggs out and put four into the pan. By now the bacon was done so I take it out of the microwave and let it cool off, while waiting for the eggs.

Waiting for the eggs I figured I should probably say something to Alec. I wanted to learn more about him. "How was your sleep last night, Alec?" I asked. He looked surprised for a minute but then said "Good..." I could tell he wanted to say more but wouldn't. Then I ask the question that's been on my mind from the minute we got here. "Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" I knew he was into guys, but I didn't if he was also into girls to. He looks down and said "No." When I turn around to check on the eggs, I smile. This meant he was single. I was happy. Why bother lie to myself and tell myself I don't like him when I do. I turn off the stove and put 2 eggs and some bacon on one plate and do the same with the other. I sit down at the table and slid Alec his plate. We both eat in silence until we finish and that's when Alec said "That really was better." I smile and nod. I snap my fingers and the plates disappear. Alec gets up and walks out to the living room with me trailing behind. "I guess I should go. By now my mom has search party's looking for me." I nod. I was sad that he had to go but I didn't want him to get into more trouble then he was probably already in. But I do put my number on a piece of paper and hand it to him and right before he left I said "Call me." And he was gone, but not before I could see a small smile play on his lips.

Alec's pov

I was so happy I ran all the way to the institute. Was Magnus Bane hitting on me? I'll have to call him soon, but first I have to deal with my parents. Robert, my dad, really won't be happy.  
Sure enough when I walk through that door I met an angry Robert with his arms crossed over his chest. "Where were you?" He said a little to calmly, which scared me. Robert was never this calm, only when he was really angry. I couldn't tell him where I really was, he would kill me, or worse. Robert steps towards me "I said _where were you._" He said deadly quiet. "No where." I said. "I got lost." Robert frowns and walks away muttering 'stupid' over and over until I couldn't hear him anymore. The Isabelle came around the corner and hugged me, then pulled back and slapped "Don't make me worry about you like that ever again!" I nod "Good," She said "But tell me, where were you? You were gone for 2 days and a night." She I tell Izzy? She know's I'm gay, but I'm not even sure if he like likes me, or just likes me. But I know that Izzy won't leave me alone until I tell her so I did. When I was done her eyes were wide and she had a huge smile on her face. "You stayed the night with the high warlock of Brooklyn in the same bed! And he gave you his number!"  
"Shh!" I hiss looking around the hall "Somebody might hear you!" Izzy rolls her eyes but just then a very familiar voice said "Someone did here you." I turn around "Jace?" Jace steps out from behind the corner, he my horror filled eyes and said "Relax, I already knew you were gay." I look at Izzy but she shakes her head. "It's okay Alec, I was waiting for you to tell me but you never did. I decided it was finally time to let you know that I already knew."  
"And your okay with it?" I asked. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I shrug. "Well anyway, we should train. Clary called and said there would be a demon attack tomorrow."  
"How does she know?" I ask. "She created a rune. I'll get her to tell you about it later." I nod not really caring.

Jace and I make our way to the training room and we each split up and went to opposite sides of the room. I motion with my fingers for Jace to come. Jace slowly walks toward me the he starts running and disappears. I look around in confusion until something hits me in the back, making me fall to the ground. I flip myself around and look up to see Jace standing over me. "How-" He smirked "A rune. You'll need to learn to watch out for things that can disappear like that and then reappear. "Why just me? You do to." Jace laughs "I can. I practiced with Izzy."  
"But Izzy's easy to beat." I said. Jace shook his head "You try fighting her, then let me know if you beat her." I laughed "Did you really lose to Isabelle?" Jace's smirk disappears "Let me know if you don't." Then Jace disappears. I jump up and look around the room. How could I find him? It was impossible. But then I sensed a movement behind me. I turned and punch at air. But my fist collided with something soft. Jace's stomach. Jace reappeared and fell to the ground. I smile "I'm pretty sure I can beat Isabelle." Jace got up and smiled. "Maybe but you just got lucky this time." I roll my eyes. Jace was never going to admit I beat him. I decided to leave it alone.

Jace and I left the training room to get something to eat. Izzy was already in the kitchen at the stove. Jace and I froze and walked backwards, quietly out of the room. But it was too late, Izzy saw us. "Hey guys! I made you something to eat! I knew you would be hungry after you were done training." I think up an excuse fast "Actually, we just came out here to talk. We just ordered from Taki's anyway." Izzy turns off the stove and said "Oh." I would have felt bad, but I know if I ate what she was making, I would probably be to sick to feel anything. She dumps whatever she was making in the garb-itch and sits at the table. "I'll be right back." I said leaving the room. I needed to call Taki's. After that I was about to go back into the kitchen when Magnus's number flutters to the floor. Weird. I pick it up and go into the kitchen. Jace and Izzy were sitting at the table waiting. "What were you doing?" Izzy asked. "Calling Taki's to see what was taking so long." It was half true. Izzy nods and continues talking to Jace. I lean against the counter when I feel a light breeze and shiver. I turn around to close the window when I remember there was no window in the kitchen. I decided I must of imagined it. Jace and Izzy didn't seem to notice. Then I hear the door bell ring and said "I'll be right back." Jace said "Hurry, I'm starved!" I walked slowly down the hall and after what seemed like forever I reached the front door. I opened it and saw a guy standing there with the food. I take it from him and pay. I shut the door and walked just as slow back up. As I expected Jace wasn't happy "What took so long?!" He asked. I smirk and put the food on the table "I'm paying, you can wait." As soon as the bags left me hand the two of them started to dig in. I waited until later to eat. They both left and I sat alone in the kitchen. Not that I minded, it was more peaceful. I check to see what they left me. I look in the bag and sigh. Nothing of course. I'll order later. I was about to leave the kitchen when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I spin around but nobody was there. I was sure I felt someones hand on my shoulder. I leave the kitchen and went to bed early. Maybe I was just tired. I turn out the lights and fall into a dreamless sleep.

~The next day~

I wake up at 11:00 pm. Wait what? I checked the clock again. I never wake up this late. I strip off my clothing and get in the shower to help wake me up and because I didn't last night. After I was done, dressed and ready I decided to finally call Magnus. But what would I say? But before I knew what I was doing, I was calling Magnus and waiting for him to answer.

Magnus's pov

I was sitting on the coach watching TV when my phone rang. I answered on the second ring. "Hello?" I said. "Hi" Came Alec's voice. I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice when I said "Alec I'm glad you called!"  
"Y-you are?" He asked. "Yup." Then it was quiet. Then at the same time we both asked "Do you want to go on a date with me?" We both said "Yes." At the same time too. We both laughed "How about Friday?" I asked. He was quiet. I think he was figuring out that today was Friday."Okay." He said finally. "What time?" I pause pretending to think about it "How about at 8:00?"  
"Okay.'' He said. "Okay, see you then." I said hanging up. "Yes!" I said so loudly Chairman Meow ran from the room. I laughed and got ready for tonight.

Alec's pov

"Yes!" I yelled so loudly Isabelle ran in the room. "What?" She asked. "I'm going on a date with Magnus Bane." Izzy smiled and pulled me down the hall to her room. "Okay then we have to get you ready." I start to protest but then she said "He's going to melt after he see's what you look like after this." So I follow her into her room and let her make me up.

A/N: Okay how was it? I liked it and let me know what I need improvement on, Thanks!


End file.
